Millennium Love Mercury Style
by SailorStar9
Summary: Seta Sōjirō meets up with a mysterious girl one night during his travels. But was it really a dream? And most importantly can this girl give the Tenken the peace he was seeking? Currently a triple cross with Samurai Deeper Kyo.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: I had to get this out of my head. Hopefully this one ends well. Crossover with Rurouni Kenshin (or Samurai X to you North American dubbers.) A very rare Soujirou Seta fic.

This takes place during the Tenken's travels after being defeated by Kenshin Himura.

Disclaimers: I own nothing.

Basic Summary: Soujirou Seta meets up with a mysterious girl one night during his travels. But was it really a dream? And most importantly can this girl give the Tenken the peace he was seeking?

Pairing: Soujirou/Princess Mercury (A/N: You heard me! Princess Mercury! Why is she in this time frame will be explained later.)

WARNING: Any OOC-ness is regretted.

Prologue

* * *

19-year-old Soujirou Seta looked at the skyline and sighed at the darkening sky. After almost nine months of travel, he came to slowly realize that Makoto Shishio's famous words: If you're strong, you live. If you're weak, you die. Held no meaning in the real world. 

The villagers had cautioned him of the sprite that guarded the forest he was currently going through. But, Soujirou was unwavered. He had to get through the forest in order to reach his next destination.

* * *

The above-mentioned sprite was actually Princess Minerva of the long gone White Moon Kingdom. 

Why was she here is anybody's guess. The truth was she was in the main computer room when Beryl attacked. Mercury was about to henshin and get out when a concrete pillar hit her on the back, knocking her out of consciousness.

By the time she reawoke, the Moon Kingdom was demolished. She arrived to the palace just in time to see Queen Serenity use the Ginzuishou to send everyone away.

When the dying White Moon Queen collapsed, Mercury was by her side.

Smiling weakly at the last Senshi still alive, Queen Serenity, in her dying breath, instructed her to guard the Ginzuishou and head down to Earth and await for the rest of the girls to be revived.

Nodding, Mercury watched with tears as Queen Serenity passed away leaving behind a shimmer of moon dust.

With nothing left, the Ginzuishou teleported Mercury to Earth, where she lived in the forest she was currently in.

The Ginzuishou's powers made her practically immortal, and so she waited for the rest of the Senshi and her Princess to be reborn.

* * *

At this point, the Ginzuishou glowed, warning the last of the planetary senshi that there was an intruder. 

Getting up from her kneeling position, she replaced the Silver Crystal back on the necklace she had and went forth to pay the intruder a 'visit'.

Soujirou walked into the deadly silent forest. The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a sword.

Then, his back stiffened when he felt something in the shadows. Readying his sword, he immediately struck a defensive pose.

"Who goes through my sanctuary?" a voice asked.

Lowering his sword slightly, Soujirou answered.

"Soujirou Seta seeks passage through the forest, forest sprite."

The voice chuckled.

"Forest sprite? Is that what they call me in this era?"

Soujirou had a puzzled look on his face.

The woman then stepped forward, revealing a kind face.

Soujirou blinked in utter surprise.

"Now isn't the time for the world to know of my existence." the woman remarked, as she raised a crystal in the air.

"Sweet dreams, Soujirou-san and forget you'd ever saw me." she instructed.

The Ginzuishou pulsed a bright light and after the tenth pulse, Soujirou fell onto the grassy floor, asleep.

* * *

Mercury, or Lady Elenaithil as she was currently known as, quickly caught the fallen Tenken before he hit the ground. 

Placing him carefully against a cluster of bamboo, she re-sheathed his sword.

However, the moment she touched him, Elenaithil felt a sudden jolt of familiarity, as if she knew him from somewhere.

* * *

_Flash_

_16-year-old Princess Mercury was sitting by the fountain in the gardens of Mariner Castle._

"_Hime?" a masculine voice interrupted her thoughts._

"_Hai Legolas?" the princess answered._

"_The Queen requests y our presence." he answered._

"_For another ball?" the princess sighed._

_The protector of the princess nodded slowly._

_The princess sighed yet again._

_Ever since she turned 16, the Queen had been hosting balls for her to attend. Granted, the former was worried about her daughter, but the throne's heir was already in love, with her own protector._

_End of Flash

* * *

_

At that, Elenaithil was jolted out of her musings.

_Could it be…_ she wondered.

_Legolas, is it really you?_ she added, as she gently stroked Soujirou's fringe.

Quickly snapping herself out of her thoughts, Elenaithil swiftly retreated back to her safe haven.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends yet another of my fics. 


	2. The Move to the Aokigahara Forest

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, I figured I'd better get this chapter out before I forget everything. So, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. On the side note, I'm planning on making this into a Sailor Moon/Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai Deeper Kyo triple cross. Therefore, I'm altering the timelines a bit, moving the Rurouni Kenshin time period forward to the Edo timeline.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 1: The Move to the Aokigahara Forest

* * *

In the training grounds of the Tokugawa Shogunate's castle...

Tokugawa Nobuyasu , the eldest son of the Shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu, growled angrily after yet another loss against his younger brother, Tokugawa Hidetada.

Slashing a straw dummy in frustration and scaring off his servants, the hot-blooded young man glared at the next straw dummy in line as he mentally replaced the dummy's head with his brother's smirking face. Already, rumors had been circulating the castle; about Hidetada replacing him as his father's heir.

_No!_ Shimazu decided. _This cannot go on! I must find a way to regain father's ackno_w_ledgment and his confidence in me! But how am I supposed to do that?_ He frowned. Then, he smiled as a memory came to him. One of his followers had reported to him of a female sprite living in the forest bordering the province who wielded tremendous power. Shimazu grinned, if he could capture this sprite and marry her to force her to use her power, then the Shogun would have no choice but to declare him his heir. "Guards!" he barked as his contingent knelt before him. "Follow me to the mystical glade. We have a forest sprite to catch!"

* * *

In her haven...

Elenaithil looked up as she sensed a wave of bloodlust approaching the direction of her sanctuary. Grabbing her transformation wand, she immediately headed out to face the incoming threat.

* * *

Outside the glade...

Shimazu raised a hand to halt his troops, the horses stopping before the clearing. "So, my prize offers herself to me." he sneered as Elenaithil came into view, as he leered at the beauty before him.

"Leave." Elenaithil's eyes hardened, a fog arose upon her command.

"I think not." Shimazu scorned. "You're my ticket to the title of Shogun. Seize her!" he ordered.

Elenaithil barely had time to react when a flash shot past her, Sōjirō having used his Shuntensatsu to dispatch off the offending troop.

"I believe you'd heard the lady." the Tenken voiced calmly. "Do not make her repeat herself or else there won't be a second chance."

"You... you'll pay for this!" Shimazu swore. "Retreat!" he told his remaining forces.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Sōjirō inquired.

"Yes," Elenaithil nodded. "However, I fear I must leave this place. The young Tokugawa will not rest until I am in his grasp."

"Then, allow me to accompany you." Sōjirō requested. "I, myself, am a wanderer, seeking to find my own truth. Perhaps, I might find what I'd been looking for at your side."

"Maybe." Elenaithil gave him a mysterious smile. "Then, you'll need weapons." and she placed a pair of Daishō on the grass before him.

The Ginzuishou around her neck glowed, showing the pair of travelers their destination: the Aokigahara Forest.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, we're diving straight into the Samurai Deeper Kyo anime. Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Road to Armageddon

SailorStar9: I decided to revive this fic. So, this is Chapter 2 of this fic.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 2: The Road to Armageddon

* * *

The year was AD 1600.

"Mibu Kyoshiro." Demon Eyes Kyo grinned.

"Demon Eyes Kyo." Kyoshiro glared.

In the swirling fog, both swordsmen clashed.

Meanwhile, Sanada Yukimura and Sarutobi Sasuke approached the battlefield.

"Let's go already, Saizo." Yukimura chided. "Letting those two fight alone is a little... we'll move according to plan. We have only one chance. c'mon Sasuke, have a sip." he handed his sake bottle to his subordinate. "Let's go." he instructed and the three jumped into action.

"You're..." the defeated Kyoshiro looked over at his rescuer, Yukimura having blocked off Kyo.

"Your brain frozen?" Yukimura chided. "Mibu Kyoshiro, Sakuya asked me to come. I'm Sanada Yukimura. Sasuke." he called. "More fog, Saizo, more fog. Let's go, Kyoshiro." he advised, as a shooting star approached Kyo with alarming speed.

"He won't make it." Sasuke commented, the Sanada trio making a hasty retreat, just as the meteor crash landed.

Unbeknownst to the three, Elenaithil had arrived to the crater with Sōjirō in tow. Using her 'Frozen Coffin' technique, she sealed Kyo's body in a solid block of ice, but not before sealing Kyo's soul into Kyoshiro's body.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Girls' Secret Talk

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Every time I write these B.S. disclaimers, I die a little inside. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 3: The Girls' Secret Talk

* * *

"Princess!" Sōjirō was immediately at Elenaithil's side, the immortal Mercurian princess kneeling on the ground in the ice fortress where Demon Eyes Kyo's body had been immobilized.

"They've come." Elenaithil panted. "So, it's finally time. I would _never_ have thought the Mibu clan would go this far; as to resurrect Oda Nobunaga a second time. If _he_ gains this body," she cast a look at Kyo's frozen form. "Then everything would be lost. How could you be so foolish, Sakuya?" she muttered. "To actually summon a Demon's Gate. There was a reason why Selenity-sama labeled that spell as 'Forbidden'. You were lucky I managed to seal away the Demon King's body before the Gate opened, neutralizing the spell and negating the sacrifice."

* * *

"This is Kyo's real..." Yuya gaped as the Jūnishinshō trio led her to the ice block that held Kyo's body.

"Kyo..." Akira rested his head on the ice. "Finally, we meet."

"Let's break it." Makora suggested.

"What was that?" Shindara was immediately on the alert. "Could something have happened to the master?"

"I'll..." Makora started.

"This..." Akira's attention was diverted by the sudden rise of mist which spread across the woods. The fog moved as if it was alive, present to engulf whoever was in it's way. And it was accompanied by an unseasonal chill, that froze the moisture in the air into small bits of frost that clung to greenery around it. The others wondered for a moment if this was a natural phenomenon of the area, but the the ice wielder had no doubts as to its nature.

"I applaud you for coming so far." Elenaithil voiced, merging from the shadows, her ice freezing the quartet feet-first. "But your journey ends here. You will find that you won't be able to break my ice." she turned to Akira. "You would know, as an element manipulator yourself, that when two persons with the same element face off, the one who is powerful, wins. No one," she declared. "Will be able to melt my ice."

"Why do you oppose us, child?" Shindara demanded.

"Because, by denying your master this body, my mistress is merely ensuring that the timelines do not derail." Sōjirō replied, beside Elenaithil. "She's doing everything she can to make sure that the Mibu clan _does not win_ this war; that the destined future is not destroyed."

"Please tell me what the Mibu clan is." Yuya requested. "Why do they have to awaken Oda Nobunaga?"

"Yuya, you must return to Kyo's side." Elenaithil instructed. With a wave of her hand, the immortal ice maiden freed her captives. "My back is turned." she added. "Leave. An ice clone." she snorted when Akira's body shattered. "Quite impressive."

* * *

"NO!" Yuya screamed, stopping the pending fight between Kyo and Akira.

"It can't be!" Akira was shocked.

"Kyo, everyone..." Yuya breathed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"I see." Akira noted, seeing Makora, Shindara and Sōjirō behind the Bount hunter. "You mean to tell me she freed you? Well that's alright. I know where Kyo's body is." he sheathed his blades.

"Akira, hold it!" Kyo demanded, the ice wielder jumping off, using his ice wall to prevent Kyo from following him.

With Akira gone, Makora and Shindara followed suit.

"Fireballs!" Migeira was stunned. "What the hell is going on?"

"No good." Yukimura voiced. "It's dangerous here. Let's get out now!"

"Follow me." Sōjirō instructed and took off.

* * *

"Nobunaga," Elenaithil breathed. "You rushed your resurrection. Are you planning to fully revive with this? At the very least..." she glanced at the unconscious Santera. "I managed to save this little one."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You..." the panting Yuya blinked, the recovering trio turned to see Santera._

_Elenaithil recognized the desperation in the child's eyes and caught the girl before she collapsed, surprising Makora and Shindara when Santera's powers had no effect on the deific female. "Freezing Restoration." Elenaithil's healing spell washed over the injured child, removing not only her curse, and also healing her wounds._

* * *

"Princess..." Sōjirō stopped in his tracks, seeing Elenaithil exit the thicket, Santera in her arms.

"It's already too late." Elenaithil informed. "My ice coffin was destroyed and in the confusion, Shatora fled with his body."

"So, the four years you spent guarding it was all wasted." Sōjirō echoed.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Elenaithil just smiled mysteriously. _Everything is as it should be, right, Selenity-sama?_ She mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Devilish Nurses

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 4: Devilish Nurses

* * *

Yuya entered the empty room where Elenaithil was in, the immortal ice Princess using her powers to heal Okuni and Santera.

* * *

"Where are you headed?" Yukimura inquired, Kyo already ready to move. "Are you going to chase after Akira? But what can you do while you're still not completely healed. Does it bother you so much that it's not your body? A samurai like Kyo who can't draw out his true strength, to do so would cause himself pain. When you traded places with Kyoshiro this time, it was possible that you might never come back. you were afraid of that, weren't you?"

* * *

"It is certainly Kyoshiro's body to begin with." Elenaithil admitted, her healing aura ebbing.

* * *

"It must be painful." Yukimura added. "But I don't know that pain. That's why I can't sympathize with you. But going alone is a little dishonest of you."

"Since Yukimura said it, I've got no choice." Sasuke leapt from the tree. "I guess I'll go with you."

"That's right."Benitora agreed. "Looks like I can still have a little fun with you, Kyo."

"That's right." Yuya exited. "We're not kidding around. If you disappear before I trade you in for the reward, it'll be a problem for me. Even if you do disappear, no matter how many times I need to, I'll go after you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Kyo retorted. "Why do I have to be helped by you idiots? Damn... some servants..."

* * *

"Demon Eyes Kyo, who wouldn't love and has lived alone so far, now he has friends to depend on." Elenaithil smiled, as the group outside headed back in. "I wonder what Sakuya would say if she saw him now."

* * *

"Where are you going, Migeira?" the recovering Okuni inquired. "If you leave without a word, everyone would be sad."

"I don't plan to go along." Migeira replied. "To actually force _that person_ to come out of the shadows, I'm interested in this Mibu clan that Nobunaga mentioned."

"So you plan to investigate it." Okuni concluded. "You get worked up so strangely."

"Then, how about you?" Migeira shot back

"As a former Jūnishinshō, not having a single gift is rude of me." Okuni replied.

* * *

"Sakuya mentioned something about Muramusa's village." Sōjirō reported after one of Yukimura's subordinates reported that Sakuya had gone missing.

"Seta..." Yukimura turned to the young samurai.

"My... mistress had a vision, where she and Sakuya discussed quite a number of things."

"Muramusa, is it?" Yukimura mused. "I guess we can only go there, Kyo." he looked over at the silent samurai.

* * *

"This is Muramusa's house?" Yuya blinked, the group having arrived at their destination the next day. "Sakuya!" she beamed when the seer stepped out of the house. "Sakuya... I wanted to..." she started.

"Don't come any closer!" Sakuya barked.

"How do you do?" Saise chuckled. "I'm Saise from the Mibu clan."

"I'm Saishi!" Saishi beamed.

"Who the hell are those two?" Sasuke growled as he and Saizo readied their weapons.

"I am going with these people out of my own will." Sakuya informed. "Do not fight."

"Anyway, we're in a hurry." Saise added, she and Saishi disappearing with Sakuya.

"Excuse us!" Saishi sang.

Giving Yukimura a glance, Sasuke and Saizo took off after the trio.

"Please go." Elenaithil gave Sōjirō the go-ahead, the teen vanishing. "Muramusa." she greeted the blond weapon-smith who had exited from his house.

* * *

"Sarutobi, there's someone here." Sōjirō informed, the three heading into the forest.

"Don't come any further, Sasuke." Makora warned.

"Kotarou." Sasuke breathed.

"If you come any closer, then you will make an enemy out of the Mibu clan." Makora cautioned. "I have offered my hand to the Mibu from now on."

"Wait, Kotarou!" Sasuke shouted after Makora vanished from sight.

"Sasuke!" Saizo called out.

"Taku, children these days." Sōjirō muttered, the two older fighters following the younger samurai. "So impatient."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Thunderbolt Attack

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 5: Thunderbolt Attack

* * *

"How was it?" Yukimura inquired, Saizo reporting back.

"Makora has appeared." the mist shinobi replied.

"Where's Sasuke?" Yukimura pressed.

"He went after Makora." Saizo answered. "And it seems that Makora is allied with the Mibu clan right now."

"Sanada." Elenaithil voiced.

"Where are Kyo and Muramusa?" Yuya asked.

"Perfect." Yukimura stated. "Do you want to come with us?"

* * *

"As usual, patience sure doesn't work with you." Muramusa noted.

"I have to get my body back." Kyo insisted. "Since Sakuya isn't here there's no reason why I should stay."

"The reason you came here was to get your body, wasn't it?" Muramusa reminded.

"Old man, what are you trying to say?" Kyo growled.

"With your current power, you can't defeat the Mibu clan." Muramusa stated. "You must be asking 'why'? You can't use the Mumyou Jinpuryu. Not to mention the basic skill, Mizuchi, you can't even use that."

"You should stop trying lecturing me now." Kyo hissed.

"Bastards..." one of the assassin ninja hissed, Kyo having taken out his team. "You won't live for long..."

"What's going on?" Yuya stammered, the group having arrived to the scene.

"Don't insult me." Kyo retorted. "Don't hide in there, come out."

"You're pretty good with your body." Shinbe applauded. "Or should I say, for your consciousness? Muramusa-sama?"

"It's been a while, Shinbe." Muramusa remarked.

"Sakuya-sama is safe." Shinbe added. "There's only one thing left, Muramusa-sama and that is your punishment. The reason I am here should be clear to you. The Mibu clan wants you dead. So that's what it was, you really don't want to go back to the clan? Why would someone like you want to be involved in something like this?"

"Shinbe," Muramusa started. "A smart person like you should know this. The Mibu clan's rule has reached its limit. It is time for us to step down from the highest positions and to find a way to live with other people."

"Muramusa-sama." Shinbe sighed. "It looks like you want to die." he pulled out his twin knives.

"You!" Kyo cut in. "Why are you ignoring me and saying these things?"

"It seems that you're not yourself yet." Shinbe chuckled. "And your memory is also incomplete. Currently, you're just a dumb doll."

"Bastard..." Kyo rested his blade on Shinbe's neck. "Who are you calling a dumb doll?"

"Muramusa-sama," Shinbe stated. "Can I destroy him?"

"Interesting..." Kyo noted, blocking off Shinbe's assault. "I'll make you regret your words. Mumyou Jinpuryu." he activated his blade. "Satsujin Ken. Mizuchi!"

"Muryou Saikyou Ryu." Shinbe countered. "Suiha Ryugokutou."

"Mizuchi was defeated by it..." Yukimura was stunned as the dragon construct devoured Kyo's flames and pierced through the swordsman. _This is... the Mibu clan's power._

"Kyo!" Yuya was instantly by the fallen samurai's side.

"Muramusa-sama," Shinbe stated. "You knew from the beginning, didn't you? The things you people are doing are meaningless. Muramusa-sama, history favors us. Rule by the Mibu clan, the time we have been waiting for has finally come."

"Direct rule?" Yukimura echoed.

"Yes." Elenaithil confirmed. "The Mibu clan has controlled this country's history for a long time. Even though time has passed and the rulers changed, Mibu's rule has never changed. When the government became weak, they let the soldiers take control of the country. But when they grow too weak, then the Kamakura Bokufu took control of the soldiers. Then, when the Kamakura became weak, it switched to the Muromachi Bokufu. The Mibu has ruled the country in this way... from the shadows... throughout history. But, their lineage was broken..."

"Broken?" Yukimura echoed.

"22 years ago to the day." Elenaithil affirmed.

"Honoji?" Yukimura realized.

"Oda Nobunaga, who won the war which had continued for a century," Elenaithil continued. "Was chosen to be the new ruler of the Mibu clan and he was rushed to succeed in the clan's goal. Nobunaga has lost. He wasn't sent by the Mibu. Hideyoshi and Ieyasu, after the events of the Honoji, both of them started to rule the country despite their quarrels. People in this country have started to move without the rule of the Mibu."

"I can't believe that you, an observer of history, would say that." Shinbe retorted. "Honoji was just a little mistake. We were just careless about that man. We wanted to correct that mistake, so we decided to revive that man in Sekigahara. However, another mistake occurred. You people changed that beautiful creature into a dumb doll. To correct the mistake of Honoji," he pointed his blade at Muramusa. ""We must destroy you and end the Tokugawa government. Then the Mibu clan will appear on the good side of the world, as was in the original plan."

"Do you ever shut up?" Kyo snapped, getting to his feet. "Did you forget? You are fighting with me right now. Old man..." he glared at Muramusa. "Damn... you used Nen on me, didn't you?"

"Muramusa," Elenaithil started. "Are you really _really_ sure you sealed 'Shibien'? Because I think its seal just broke."

"As it would seem," Muramusa looked at the towering lightning in the sky. "You are, once again, correct, My Lady."

* * *

"Thunder God of Heaven." Sasuke powered up his new weapon. "Thunder God of Earth. Reveal yourself in a thunderstorm. God of Heaven and Earth shining with your thunder,, lend my your unlimited power. Raikoken!" the teen samurai released his attack on the Mibu clan assassin.

* * *

"Shinbe, if you are not to leave, I, Muramusa, will fight with you." Muramusa declared.

"It's impossible for your body." Shinbe tsked.

"Well, who knows?" Muramusa shrugged and took Tenro.

"What is this feeling?" Yukimura wondered.

"Kyo, open your red eyes and look carefully." Muramusa stated, igniting the blade. "Let me use the rest of my vital energy to teach you the real Mumyou Jinpuryu."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. The Final Mumyou Jinpuryu

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 6: The Final Mumyou Jinpuryu

* * *

"With the last of my life energy in this flame, I am going to teach you the real Mumyou Jinpuryu technique." Muramusa declared. "The fate of the country will be returned to the people. If the fate of the country is not returned, that will not be good."

"All of this is the decision of those Mibu clan elders." Shinbe reminded. "But there is no way I can follow this same path."

"Old man, move." Kyo growled.

"I guess you children are just unchangeable." Muramusa sighed. "This power of ten thousand voices, receive it well. The true Mumyou Jinpuryu technique."

"Suiha Chihoryu!" Shinbe countered.

"Mumyou Jinpuryu, Mizuchi." Muramusa struck. "Shinbe, the Mibu clan will not survive. If a person is controlled by another person, they cannot survive."

"The Chihoryu is breaking up." Yukimura was shocked as the water dragons broke apart. "This is the true Mizuchi."

"Shinbe, you heard it too?" Muramusa inquired. "The sound of the wind. Kyo," he stated, Shinbe collapsing to the ground. "This Mumyou Jinpuryu Mizuchi is the basic, unchanged technique. The body becomes like as shadow as you are one with nature. It will make the receiver hear illusive sounds. That is the Mumyou..."

"Old man!" Kyo exclaimed when Muramusa fell over.

"Taku." Elenaithil muttered, running a diagnostic scan over her old friend. "I told him time and again _not _to stain himself, but no, he _just _had to be a stubborn mule about this."

"The secret of the Mibu clan is for eternal youth and immortality." Shinbe added. "But Muramusa-sama has rebelled and threw away that secret."

"People wanted to live like that." Muramusa voiced, stirring.

"With that body, do you think using Mizuchi will do?" Shinbe taunted. "You knew it. I haven't even used my full power. Got it?"

"Old man, release me from this hold." Kyo demanded.

"Stop!" Benitora barked, the rest of the group arriving.

"Brother." Mahiro looked at her brother-in-law.

"Oh Mahiro." Muramusa greeted. "Oh, child." he turned to Sasuke. "You have found a great sword."

"This guy has shown me his cutting power." Sasuke declared.

"Mibu clan." Shinbe hissed.

"You cannot hold that power." Benitora added. "The fact that you attacked Mahiro's brother."

"I will make you disappear in one shot." Sasuke roared.

"Play with me then." Shinbe smirked, the two males attacking on both sides and sent two water dragons towards his assailants. "Now I won't tolerate this disruption. Why don't you protect yourself?" he questioned, Yuya training her gun at him. "Finally, you can encounter my power. Is there a relationship between you and that man..."

"I want to defend Kyo." Yuya declared. "I..." she breathed and fired her shot.

"Kyo..." Shinbe glared, the samurai having blocked off his attack before it struck Yuya.

"He broke out of my Nin." even Muramusa was stunned.

"This guy, that guy, they all fell so weakly." Kyo spat. "Quit joking. You are in my way." and took out Shinbe in one shot.

"Water?" Elenaithil blinked when Shinbe dissolved into water drops.

"Kyo, we will meet again." Shinbe promised. "With motherly love, Muramusa-sama. With that body, Mumyou Jinpuryu cannot win. If the demon holds it, there might be a possibility. Think about it." with that, he vanished.

* * *

The next day...

"Mayuri escaped from Mibu and didn't tell me anything about the people there." Muramusa related to Kyo. "I thought that those people were dead. That is why, I threw away the dream of eternal youth. Kyo, right now, there is only one person who can do the true Mumyou Jinpuryu technique. I don't have much time, even with Elenaithil's crystal shard keeping the 'Death Disease' at bay. You will have to learn it. In this, if there is a failure, you will not be able to find your body. You will die here. But even so.."

"You must decide." Kyo finished.

"The Mumyou Jinpuryu," Muramusa started, both men entering the forest. "Genbu, Suzaku, Byakko, you must accomplish them all. The Mizuchi technique will surpass over the Seiryuu. There are four basic principles that you must understand or else we cannot continue with the Mumyou Jinpuryu technique."

"That guy knows four succession techniques?" Kyo realized what Muramusa was implying.

"Yes, this is the perfect thing I have found." Muramusa confirmed. "Kyoshiro will learn the techniques as well." he assured Yuya who had followed them to the training cave. "If they don't fight, it won't be good. That is a sad fate, but it is an unchangeable fate. It is tantalizing to defend from this. Let's start." he told his student.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Demonic Mibu Castle

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 7: The Demonic Mibu Castle

* * *

"Kyo..." Muramusa awoke, having passed out after passing on the Mumyou Jinpuryu technique to his student. "Kyo, what happened to him?"

"Bastard came back all worn out and passed out on the floor." Elenaithil replied. "Then, he fell dead asleep. When he awoke, he ate whatever food that was available before falling back to sleep. The next time he woke up, he was feeling just fine."

"That's just like him." Muramusa smiled.

"You're pushing it, old friend." Elenaithil's eyes turned stern. "At this rate, not even the Ginzuishou shard I placed in you can hold back the 'Death Disease'."

* * *

"Are you alright being up?" Elenaithil inquired, Muramusa now seated outside his room.

"Today, I feel really fine." Muramusa assured.

"So you've heard?" Elenaithil sighed. "About Kyoshiro's medicine?"

"It's a good season." Muramusa mused. "When I do this, I think at times that humankind is part of the greatest good. If that is defied, one will surely suffer harsh consequences. To live apart from a path to heaven is such a sad thing. But, that's what I did to that child. Elenaithil, can you pass on this to Yuya for me: go on travels with Kyo and please save him. The only thing given to me today, is a sword and the skills. In the end, the only person that can draw out his power is her. She'll know if she goes with him. Kyo needs her. My time has come to an end, it seems..." he mused, his life energy dissipating into the air. "Please give everyone this message." he turned to Elenaithil. "Go to Sekigahara. The Mibu's castle is there. Don't worry about me because I've thrown away my life long time ago. It's a dream that won't come true now, but that child's... I would like to see Kyo's peaceful smile. I'll entrust Yuya with that dream."

"I understand." Elenaithil whispered as Muramusa started to fade. "Go in peace, old friend." she turned to the sky, a lone tear falling from her eye as the Ginzuishou shard she loaned to the blacksmith re-merged back with the crystal.

"So he died." Kyo muttered.

* * *

With Muramusa's death death behind them, the group pushed forward.

"This is... Sekigahara." Yuya breathed, the group entering a grassy plain.

"Summer grass..." Migeira mused.

"And the remains of strong men's dreams." Elenaithil finished. "Let's split up here. It's break up the enemy as well. Migeira, Benitora, take care of Yuya."

"I'll go with Kyo." Sasuke insisted.

With that, the group split into two parties.

* * *

"Then why are _you _coming with us?" Sasuke demanded, glaring at Sōjirō.

"My goals are the same as Migeira's." Elenaithil replied. "And this is _one_ battle that will decide the future of this country. Furthermore, I owe it to Muramusa to see it through."

"Wherever the Princess goes, I follow." Sōjirō answered.

"Elenaithil-sama saved me and gave me a new lease of life." was Santera's explanation.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Reunion, Kyo and Hotaru

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 8: Reunion, Kyo and Hotaru

* * *

"I sense evil spirits in the mountains and rivers around us." Sasuke stated, looking around. "I wonder if the others are on top of things."

"If not, they're already dead." Elenaithil remarked.

"Elenaithil-sama, please stop being pessimistic." Santera pleaded.

"I was being optimistic." Elenaithil corrected. "I mean, the Silver Crystal is literally _screaming_ at me to get out of this place. Kami, I need a drink."

"Elenaithil-sama!" Santera exclaimed, scandalized.

* * *

"So this is the entrance?" Kyo noted, having arrived at the gates.

"Hey, shinobi from Tokugawa," Sasuke called out. "You still can't trust us?"

"Let's go." Kyo stated, after Mahiro stepped out of the fog.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Sasuke inquired, the older samurai stopping in his tracks after the group was halfway up the staircase.

"Such a thick fog." Mahiro noted, the group almost to the other side.

"Yeah, and besides, this is too easy." Sasuke noted.

"There's someone there." Mahiro was on high alert.

"I knew this was a trap." Sasuke hissed.

"It's not a trap." Hotaru corrected. "I just didn't want it to be possible for anyone to interrupt the dramatic confrontation between Kyo and me."

"Hotaru, is that you?" Kyo smirked.

"I guess you remembered a little, huh?" the fire wielder mused. "Welcome home, Kyo."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Scorching Ecstasy

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 9: Scorching Ecstasy

* * *

"Who are you?" Kyo demanded, the two circling each other. "The person who killed Akira?"

"Welcome back, Kyo." Hotaru greeted. "I've been waiting for this day. But, I wonder why it is that I'm not filled with joy. The wonderful sense of quivering to the very core, caused by that body, has completely vanished. Now, Kyo seems just like a worm."

"If you are begging for your life, you should say so more clearly." Kyo spat.

"Kyo the Demon Eyes," Hotaru's flames ignited his blade. "Just die already."

With that, the two clashed.

Sasuke and Mahiro rushed forward to aid Kyo who was beaten back when Hotaru let loose a fire wall, blocking their path.

"Somehow, it seems like a leaf beetle just flew by, but," Hotaru remarked. "Kyo," he turned. "Are you together with people like that now?"

"What overwhelming power..." Mahiro muttered.

"Weak," Hotaru reignited his blade. "You're weak."

"Don't talk nonsense." Kyo growled.

"The Kyo that I've been troubled to wait for isn't this." Hotaru declared.

"Kyo!" Benitora called, the group rejoining. "Mahiro, brat!" he looked over at Mahiro and Sasuke who were shielded by Elenaithil's impromptu water barrier.

"Hidetada-sama..." Mahiro muttered.

"What's this, Kyo?" Hotaru looked over at the interruption. "More friends of yours? That is strange. Such shackles, I'll erase them."

"Mizuchi!" Kyo let his attack loose before Hotaru could react.

"How useless." Hotaru tsked. "A technique released for the sake of one's shackles isn't pure. Kyo's true strength; it has no use for ideals nor desires, not to mention shackles tainted by friendship and love. It is simply a pure strength that is just for the purpose of being the strongest. One even Mibu Ichizoku cannot equal. I was really jealous, of Kyo, who threw away the cowardly spirit that Mibu Kyoshiro had and became the existence surpassing the strongest."

"What did that mean?" Benitora wondered.

"If you say 'What do you mean;," Hotaru explained. "Ah, you remember." he noted. "Long ago, there was a man called Mibu Kyoshiro that was about the strongest man in this world and also a cutthroat without rationing who possessed nickname 'Kyo the Demon Eyes'. One time, he wished to surpass even being the strongest. By throwing away his weakness completely."

"Transferring his battle instincts?" Elenaithil realized.

"That's correct." Hotaru confirmed. "And Kyo the Demon Eyes became no long just a street name, but a real existence. Isn't that right? It's something that can't just say 'it isn't so' to, isn't it? The true ruler of this world, the one who controls Mibu Ichizoku with that absolute power, Kyo, you were created as the one surpassing the strongest, in order to become the Red King. Hey, Kyo, supposing that Kyo was... if I can no longer fight the Kyo I liked, I've had enough. He lives in my memories. It's the end of the dream. Ren Kohageki!" he released his fire tiger.

Kyo merely sliced the beast into half.

"That's right, Kyo." Hotaru grinned. "That which succeeds the Red King must be frozen over. How's that? Have you remembered a little? But what happened after that was fun. You who were just the battle instinct completely ignored the words of the eldest ones, immediately took flight. Ichizoku, who lost the Red King's successor, was in an uproar. You, who had cast aside your shackles, had incidentally cast aside even Mibu Ichizoku. Charmed by that kind of you, when I gathered my wits, I was with you. Those times were fun. The truth seems like a dream."

"Why did you kill him?" Kyo growled.

"You mean Akira?" Hotaru scoffed. "For he, it should have been enough to live this long. Oh? Are you angry?"

"Can you two stand?" Sōjirō looked over at the other two. "Let's go to where Benitora and the others are. So far, it is dangerous to stand in diagonal line from them."

"More than that, what does that mean?" Hotaru questioned. "Why did you run away to the body of that cowardly Kyoshiro?"

"Saying I ran away?" Kyo tightened his grip on his sword. "I am Kyo, Demon Eyes Kyo. Kyoshiro is irrelevant."

"I was waiting," Hotaru kicked the attacking Kyo off. "For the time when I'd be able to fight the true Kyo of those days." and he powered up, his flames taking on a black purplish color. "Hey, do you know? A flame that has reached the fourth critical temperature burns white. But, if it exceeds that, it changes to a black flame. How's that? It's the proper flame to burn down our memories, isn't it? Kokko Rengokuchin!" he shot four of his fiery tigers at his opponent, catching Kyo in a furnace of black fire.

"The true Mumyou Jinpuryu." Kyo grinned, stepping out unharmed. "I'll allow you to worship it."

"Thinking about it," Hotaru remarked. "I didn't put an end to Akira. How useless. But, I was finally able to meet the Kyo of those days. It seems we can start it. The supreme moment."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Last Muramasa Awakens

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 10: The Last Muramasa Awakens

* * *

"Let me show you, the real Mumyou Jinpuryu." Kyo grinned. "Mumyou Jinpuryu secret principle, Phoenix."

"That's..." Hotaru gaped as a fiery bird took form. As the bird flew towards him, the flame wielder merely raised his fire barrier. "I will be stronger than anyone else!" he swore and shattered the fire bird. "My black fire is hellfire." he declared. "If it hits the person, the person will burn down without even leaving an ash. Even if that person is Kyo. Everyone is too noisy. I don't like that kind of things. If you really care about Kyo, then why don't you go with him?" and sent a tunneling black fire dragon at the group. "What?" he gasped, Kyo's fire phoenix reforming itself, both flame constructs decking it out. "Impossible. That attack was supposed to be already broken."

"You're also weak." Kyo tsked. "The phoenix, being immortal, will revive from death. Even if it was burnt by hellfire, it will revive as many times from the abyss of hell." with a final blow, he took out his former partner. "Hotaru, you also felt it, didn't you? The breath of the phoenix."

"Why..." the fallen Hotaru inquired, Kyo re-sheathing his blade. "How come you didn't kill me?"

"Who knows?" Kyo replied.

"Kyo, just as I thought, you've changed compare to before." Hotaru remarked.

"I didn't change." Kyo corrected. "Just like you. That happy looking face you had when we were fighting. It was the same happy face you had back then."

"It's my loss." Hotaru admitted, smiling.

"We don't have time." Kyo walked past the group. "Let's go."

"Maybe I'm also weak?" Hotaru wondered, sitting up. "Oh yeah, Akira as well."

"Where are you looking?" Yukimura inquired, appearing before the group. "If it's for someone to fight, then that's right here."

"What did you come out for?" Kyo questioned.

"I came back you to beat you, Kyo." Yukimura replied. "By using this Tenguko." he revealed his new blade.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke barked. "What happened to you?"

"I decided to give all of Sanada's clan destiny to the Mibu clan." Yukimura replied. "I'm part of Mibu clan now."

"You're lying!" Sasuke snapped.

"I'm not lying." Yukimura corrected. "To prove this, I killed Saizo with these hands."

"There's no way I can believe that kind of story!" Sasuke glared.

"It's true." Shindara confirmed. "Saizo is definitely dead.

"Yukimura, I..." Sasuke muttered.

"You still can't believe it?" Yukimura questioned. "You're also a soft hearted person."

"Yukimura!" Sasuke roared, drawing his sword and charged, only to dodge the three kunai tossed at him.

"Your opponent is me." Makora declared.

"Kotarou." Sasuke gaped.

"Now we can fight as much as we want, Kyo." Yukimura added.

"Interesting." Kyo accepted the challenge.

"Here I go." Yukimura declared and the two samurai clashed. "What's wrong, Kyo?" he taunted as Kyo deflected his strikes. "Are you holding back because the opponent is me?"

"Stop it, Kotarou." Sasuke barked. "I don't want to fight you."

"I'm tired of hearing that." Makora replied. "Foolish." he readied his kunai, spotting Benitora and Mahiro rushed to aid Kyo and tossed the said weapon to intervene.

_I have to see where that man's loyalty lie._ Shindara mused. _With my own eyes._

* * *

"How pitiful you are, Sasuke." Makora remarked, both former friends taking the fight to the roof. "The fate of throwing away the forest and going with Yukimura, and you get this. The worker has to serve his master. Because of that, I... back when our Fuuma clan was working for Houjyosin, we left our fate in Houjyosin's hands. And the survivor of our clan is only me, a baby. Even when I was born, I had to live alone. I don't believe the tradition of serving a master. Because of that, I also won't serve any general. The only one I will serve is myself. I promised myself that when I was a child, though it was before I met you. It was also a short-lived illusion. I was a fool for believing in you."

"You're not a fool." Sasuke objected. "Kotarou, even now, I still..."

"Shut up!" Makora snapped, releasing another hail of kunai.

* * *

"It's fun, Kyo." Yukimura remarked. "To fight you with our lives at stake. I've always dreamed of it."

"Shut up." Kyo smirked and the two renewed their fight.

"Seems like his loyalty to Mibu is true." Shindara grinned.

* * *

"Those guys..." Sasuke's attention was diverted to the fight on the ground. _I see. _He realized. _It must be that. It was not because they were friends that they refuse to fight. It's because they are friends that they have to fight with each other face to face. Demon Eyes Kyo and Hotaru have already told me the answer waiting in the future. _With that, he powered up his blade and charged once again.

"So, you've become serious?" Makora retorted, the two renewing their fight.

"Raikoken!" Sasuke fired his attack.

"Now's the chance, Makora!" Shindara declared, blocking the lightning with his body. "What's wrong? You are useless." he retorted and charged at Sasuke who countered with another lightning strike. "Useless!" he declared, closing in. "What a weak boy you are." he scoffed, holding the boy over the edge of the roof. "A person like you doesn't have the qualification to succeed the name of Sasuke. I was one of the Sanada's vassals before. Sarutobi Sasuke, that was my old name."

* * *

"That boy will die if it carries on like this." Kyo warned.

"I won't go." Yukimura shrugged. "My opponent is you, Kyo."

* * *

"So pitiful." Shindara tsked and tightened his grip on Sasuke's throat. "Abandoned by your master, and with that hopelessness, go to hell."

"Kotarou..." Sasuke was stunned when Makora plunged his blade into Shindara's back.

"Sasuke, don't just stand there." Makora retorted.

"You as well." Shindara added and electrocuted Makora, throwing him off the roof.

* * *

"Mumyou Jinpuryu," Kyo chanted. "Satsujin Ken, Mizuchi! What?" he gaped when Yukimura's blade started glowing as the attack hit its mark.

"I'll borrow this, Sasuke." Yukimura grabbed the cut off ball from Sasuke's broken toy, his sword revealing its true form as a bow. Pulling the light arrow taut, he released the arrow at Shindara and freeing Sasuke.

"Yukimura!" Saizo called, Yukimura having caught Sasuke before the boy hit the ground, the ninja having saved Okuni from her prison. "It was all Yukimura's plan which was to deceive the Mibu clan." he explained.

"Then about giving all of Sanada's clan destiny to Mibu was..." Sasuke gaped.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Yukimura chuckled. "To get this, there wasn't any method than that."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered. "You made us think you really betrayed us."

"Don't be angry, Sasuke." Saizo scolded. "They say to deceive the enemy, you must first deceive your friends."

"Yukimura, you used Kyo to get the true Muramasa, didn't you?" Elenaithil cast a look at the Sanada scion.

"I'm very sorry, Kyo." Yukimura apologized. "To awaken the Tenguko, I needed a a serious duel with our lives at stake. Well, thanks to it, I had some fun too."

"I guess so." Kyo grinned.

"So, he has awakened." Elenaithil stated, looking at the beam of light shooting up into the sky.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Man Faster than Tachyons

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 11: The Man Faster than Tachyons

* * *

"Is it.." Yuya gasped.

"It is." Elenaithil confirmed. "Oda Nobunaga."

"The last remaining Jyunishinsho, Shatora was..." Makora realized. "Beginning the ceremony to resurrect Nobunaga. But that it's this early is..."

* * *

"Have these pieces of trash come to be carelessly killed?" Nobunaga taunted, Kyo bursting through the wall.

"Nobunaga, huh?" Sasuke's blade out already out.

"And Demon Eyes Kyo's body..." Saizo added.

"It's foolish to rise against my brother." Shatora laughed. "You should know, it's certainly a sin to defy the Devil."

"Kyo..." Sakuya muttered, the shockwave having freed her from her shackles.

"Don't misunderstand me, Sakuya." Kyo corrected as Yuya hurried over to the priestess. "I haven't come to save you. I've only come to take back what's mine."

"Let's go, Sasuke." Yukimura gave the order as Saizo summoned his fog.

"Chibiya!" Sasuke struck.

"Tenguko!" Yukimura released his energy arrow. "Koi!"

"How pathetic." Nobunaga scoffed, blocking the attacks with a hand. With a wave of his hand, he sent the attacks back. "My body is the supreme masterpiece of Mibu Ichizoku's creation, it can make any kind of power my own."

"Yukimura, Sasuke." Saizo winced, Shinrei's weapon stabbed in his stomach.

"That's Shinrei's technique." Sōjirō frowned. "Is he saying he's absorbed it?"

"He's distracted." Benitora reminded. "Let's go, Migeira. With the technique that brought down Saishi." he reminded.

"Tenmei Houko!" Migeira released his attack as Benitora charged.

"Hassun Hoko!" Benitora finished the combination attack.

"Wonderful, will you test them for me?" Nobunaga grinned, countering with Yukimura's attack.

"Migeira, Benitora." Saizo looked over at the fallen fighters.

"Die by your companions' techniques." Nobunaga declared. "Demon Eyes Kyo!" he released Yukimura and Sasuke's attacks. "Take this!" he fired off Benitora and Migeira's attack.

"It's time." Elenaithil remarked, as Kyo's blood red aura brimmed.

"That won't work." Kyo assured."Yukimura's techniques were smoother. Sasuke's techniques were more passionate. Benitora's techniques were swifter. Migeira's techniques were more intense. Your techniques are a monkey's imitation. They won't work." and attacked, both swordsmen clashing.

"I'm different from the time at the forest." Nobunaga warned.

"But even if your power is great, you'll leave that body for me." Kyo demanded. "Do you feel it? The breath of Suzaku. Mumyou Jinpuryu Secret Technique: Suzaku."

"Have you forgotten?" Nobunaga mocked. "This body was yours. Meaning that Kyo the Demon Eyes, and his true form, Mibu Kyoshiro's memories remain in this body. If it's a technique that you can use... Mumyou Jinpuryu Secret Technique: Suzaku." he countered.

"I'll do it..." Benitora stood back up, Kyo having been defeated. "If it's useless with two, then with three, no, shouldn't we try hitting him with all the true Muramasa?"

"That's right." Migeira concurred. "The true Muramasa should become one. Hajao Kaigan." he released his gating gun back into its true form.

"Stop!" Shatora jumped in to stop Migeira. "I won't allow you to join the true Muramasa any more than that."

"Do not interfere!" Sōjirō was on the move, parrying the blond off as Migeira took in Sasuke's blade.

Migeira then turned Shatora into dust with a blast, but not before revealing that she was Nobunaga's younger sister.

"What happened?" Sasuke awoke.

"She returned to the correct history." Migeira replied.

"Is your amusement over?" Nobunaga inquired. "I already laid waste alone and became a devil. What's wrong? The battle is not yet over. Kyo the Demon Eyes, until your bone become ash, we shall continue our deathmatch."

"The conclusion is not far now." Kyoshiro agreed, having reverted back. "That devil will be annihilated and both of us will disappear. Migeira, now take this." he tossed his blade over. "And then shoot me. You've already realized, haven't you, Elenaithil-sama, no, Princess Minerva of the Silver Moon. Everything began when Kyo and I became one."

"Because of that, this world became like this." Migeira trained his gun at Kyoshiro.

"When the five true Muramasa have become one," Elenaithil added, reverting back to her Princess Minerva form, the Ginzuishou blazing between her hands. "If you shoot the center of the change, everything will return to the original form."

"Wait." Yuya voiced. "What will happen to you two, Kyo and Kyoshiro?"

"The two will be annihilated, and return to the correct history." Migeira replied.

"That's wrong!" Yuya protested. "What is the correct history? How can you say the history we're in is wrong? Why is it right for Kyo and Kyoshiro to cease being? That's wrong!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Ballad of the Samurai

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 12 and the final chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Come on people, you guys _were_ the ones who wanted me to update this, so have a heart and review. Remember, boys and girls, reviews are an author's subsistence.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck I don't _even_ know if my pairing is original.

Chapter 12: The Ballad of the Samurai

* * *

"The one true Muramasa shall belong to me." Nobunaga declared, floating behind Migeira. "I will create the true history myself."

"Nobunaga, face the original course of history as well." Migeira turned.

The revived general shattered Migeira's barrier with a single strike.

"Just as I feared, four true Muramasas aren't enough to defeat Nobunaga." Benitora realized.

"Not only that," Yukimura added. "But Nobunaga isn't the core of the history's distortion, that's why."

"Then, just as Mibu Kyoshiro said..." Sasuke turned to his master.

"To restore things to the proper course of history Migeira spoke of," Yukimura confirmed. "There is only one way."

"No..." Yuya whispered.

"It seems that things could get troublesome if all five Muramasas are combined." Nobunaga remarked. "I shall destroy them."

"Akira..." Sōjirō blinked, the ice wielder having trapped Nobunaga into a solid block of ice. "You..."

"Hotaru couldn't deliver the finishing blow." Akira voiced. "So he confined me in the Mibu castle dungeon while I was injured."

"But you can't keep him frozen forever." Migeira reminded.

"Right." Akira agreed. "Unfortunately."

"Migeira, now is your chance." Kyoshiro urged. "Please shoot me and my Tenro with the Hajyao. What are you hesitating for? Hurry. Please shoot it."

"I'd rather not." Migeira relented. "I don't think I can erase the two of you."

"Demon Eyes Kyo is an odious man," Sasuke added. "I'd get bored if he was gone, you know?"

"That's right." Benitora agreed. "To us, Kyo is not Mibu Kyoshiro's shadow or anything like that."

"Kyo is Kyo." Akira concurred.

"Why?" Kyoshiro was stunned.

Benitora jumped, pulling Akira out of harm's way when Nobunaga broke free of his ice prison.

"Akira..." Nobunaga growled. "You traitor."

"You're bitching again." Kyo muttered, Kyoshiro having allowed him to resurface.

"This is your final decision isn't it, Kyo, Kyoshiro." Minerva mused. "Now, show us the power when two become one."

"Tenro Kaigan!" Kyo powered up.

"Hajao Kaigan." Migeira's Muramasa reacted.

"Now, the one true Muramasa is complete." Minerva declared. "The correct course of history... the Civil War ends in Sekigahara and everyone begins to seek peace. After a few World Wars, a period of peace and tranquility finally arrives." the Murasama's light shone, showing everyone else present the future.

"The true Muramasa is drawing open an new era." Migeira warned. "We're getting sucked in."

* * *

"Mumyou Jinpuryu secret technique," Kyo chanted. "Suzaku!"

"It won't work!" Nobunaga hissed. "Suzaku!"

"Nobunaga, you felt it too, didn't you?" Kyo asked. "The breath of the Phoenix."

"Demon Eyes!" Nobunaga roared, stabbed by the falling debris.

* * *

Everyone else fled the scene as the explosion obliterated the castle.

"Two eras are colliding with each other." Migeira cautioned. "I can't tell which will prevail."

"Shindara!" Sasuke and Saizo readied their weapons as Shindara appeared before them.

"This is the gate to the demon world that Shatora summoned forth using Sakuya's spiritual power." Shindara remarked, the meteor shot across the sky. "But Sakuya's spiritual power is no more than a catalyst for that gate's arrival. The gate is truly being summoned by the hearts of those people who strongly wish for it."

"Who would wish for something like that?" Benitora demanded.

"People like us." Yukimura replied. "Back then, all us samurai had a frightening feeling that the Era of Warring States would end in Sekigahara. And that an age without wars will come. Could it be possible that somewhere in our minds we were trying to deny peace? We felt that the war shouldn't end there. We wanted to fight more and more."

"Just like Demon Eyes Kyo?" Migeira echoed.

"Isn't that right, Sakuya?" Yukimura confirmed.

"Anyway, we'd better just escape for now." Benitora suggested.

"But Kyo is still inside the castle." Yuya protested.

"Let's go!" Benitora pulled her off.

"What are you planning to do?" Yukimura looked at Shindara. "I'm curious, Shindara."

"I was born to a certain family in the capitol, like Migeira." Shindara revealed. "And I have the ability to foresee the future. I saw it."

"Stop telling lies off the top of your head." Saizo snapped.

"I thought I'd be able to change the future." Shindara admitted. "That's why I tried to resurrect Nobunaga and distort history. But now that I've seen the light of the Silver Moon, I've betrayed my master, my punishment is unavoidable. I, Immortal Shindara, shall show you my last technique. My body is connected to an extra-dimensional space. The demon world gate shall be drawn into this space. Makora, I envy you. You've got yourself a good friend. Observe, the Sanada Ninpo!" he roared, leaping into the air. "Shinazu no Jutsu!" his body exploded into a deep purple light, absorbing the incoming demonic gate.

"Mibu castle is disappearing." Yuya gaped as the building vanished.

"What is that?" Okuni wondered as the two fire phoenixes emerged from the rubble and landed on the steps, revealing Kyo and Kyoshiro.

"'I'll kill that bastard and get my body back.'" Kyo recited. "That's what I said, right?"

"Everyone," Elenaithil started. "It's been an interesting journey. But now, we have to bid our farewell."

"Where are you heading off to, Elenaithil?" Yuya asked.

"Wherever the treasure of the Silver Moon directs us." Elenaithil replied. "The path of the future has once again been laid out. We will henceforth fade back into the shadows and await the arrival of the heiress of the Silver Moon."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
